Little Pill
by RevSue
Summary: In response to a Valentine Day challenge, Clarisse must 'nurse' Joseph which leaves Charlotte and Shades very curious.


Valentine 2007 challenge Requirements: Clarisse & Joseph

- a trip on a boat/yacht

- Joseph getting sick (seasick, food sick, just sick...your choice) and Clarisse must nurse him

- Valentines Day must be mentioned somehow

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to Disney and Meg Cabot (in a very roundabout way!), not me ... and I don't make any money from them. _

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but Mr. Motaz just called, and the location scheduled for the meeting in Mertz has been changed ... it's now to be on the Royal yacht," Charlotte flipped her cell phone shut and looked apologetically at Queen Clarisse sitting a few feet away in the limousine.

Clarisse closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. She had not been on the yacht for five years ... not since that day watching the Sea Festival when Philippe's sailboat had collided with another, killing all on both boats.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte spoke hesitantly. "If that is a problem, I'm certain that ..."

"No," Clarisse said at last, her voice sounding as if it was coming from a long way away. "No, that will be all right. Has Joseph been informed of the change?"

"I'll do that now," Charlotte pushed a button and spoke rapidly into her headset. Her eyes widened at the exclamation of disgust that came from the generally even-tempered Head of Security who was ensconced in the front of the limousine with Shades, the driver that day.

After a moment of listening to Joe's bitten-off curses, Charlotte interrupted him. "Joe, it's not our fault. Her Majesty is willing to go along with the ... well, she's ..." Charlotte glanced at Clarisse who, although white-faced, attempted a smile.

"I'll be fine. Tell Joseph I'll be fine," the queen murmured.

"She said she'll be fine. What do you mean, what about YOU? You just have to come with us!" Charlotte listened a little longer, then bit her lip. "Very well." She waited a moment, then said quietly, "Your Majesty, Joe ...seph has requested a brief stop in Mertz before heading for the docks, if that is all right."

Clarisse nodded abstractedly, her mind racing ahead to the scheduled meeting with the Heads of State from three countries, and wondering if she would be able to keep her mind on the business at hand and ignore the memories that would be sure to be flooding her from the moment she set foot on the yacht until the moment she was back safely on land. This was most certainly NOT the way she had envisioned spending this February 14th!

The rest of the short trip was accomplished in silence. Clarisse stared out the window with unseeing eyes, her mind back in the horror of those minutes at sea five years previously. She paid no attention when the limousine stopped and a man in a white coat hurried out of the building to drop two small blue pills into Joseph's waiting hand. Then he bowed and watched as the limousine headed to the docks. Charlotte and Shades had seen the exchange, and were surprised when Joseph deposited the pills into his pocket and settled back in his seat without saying a word to Shades.

O o O o O o O o

"Did you see what Joe picked up in Mertz?" Shades spoke in an undertone to Charlotte as they stood outside the meeting room on the yacht. "Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since shortly after we left the harbour," Charlotte replied. "And yes, I saw. What of it? A couple of pills. Maybe he gets seasick."

"They were small blue pills, Charlotte. What does that tell you?"

Charlotte frowned in puzzlement. "Nothing. Should it?"

"Small blue pills? For an older man? Hoping to get lucky with a woman, perhaps? Pills that start with a V?" Shades prompted her, his grin spreading over his face.

"I have no idea what you are ... oh!" Suddenly Charlotte's face flushed as the penny dropped. "Shades, that's disgusting!"

"Not at all! What better place than out in the middle of the ocean, with a skeletal staff on the yacht? They'll never be noticed here! She doesn't have any ladies' maids to hinder her ... only you."

"SHADES! There is a very important meeting going on, or hadn't you noticed? The queen is inside with six other people. Just how do you think she would ever manage to get away to be alone with Joe, should she even WISH to do so?"

"Let's be realistic, Charlotte. You KNOW there is something going on between Joe and the queen ... I wouldn't be surprised if most of the COUNTRY knows there is something going on! She'll find a way for them to be alone. Mark my words."

Charlotte shook her head. "I think you're insane, Shades. And really," she added slyly, a demure look on her face. "Joe needing Viagra? Hardly! He's quite a virile, sexy-looking man, you know!"

Shades groaned. "Don't tell me YOU'RE one of his groupies TOO, Charlotte! More than half the women in the palace are swooning over him! What does HE have that I don't have?"

"That is for ME to know, and YOU to find out!" Charlotte retorted saucily.

Just then the door to the meeting room opened. Both Charlotte and Shades stiffened to attention as Mr. Motaz ushered the queen out. "Her Majesty is in need of some refreshments and a change of scenery," he said to Charlotte. In an undertone he added, "Don't let her come back right away. Being on this damn boat is too much for her ... especially today, of all days! Take her to Joseph ... he's usually up to taking care of her needs!"

Charlotte nodded her agreement and the Prime Minister disappeared back into the meeting. Clarisse still hadn't said a word. "Your Majesty?" Charlotte ventured. "Could we get you something?"

Clarisse heard Charlotte's muffled words, and wondered vaguely why they sounded as if her aide were speaking with her hand over her mouth. She had tried to concentrate on the meeting, but the fog of memories kept descending and Clarisse had been very relieved when Sebastian had insisted that she get out of the room, even for a short time. That room, with the large windows displaying a glorious view of the ocean, had been the very one in which she had been seated to watch the sailing when her son's sailboat had crashed into another and both had exploded into flames, going down within seconds.

Even after five years, there was still some question as to what exactly had happened that fateful day, but the outcome had not changed. Philippe was dead, before he had even had a chance to rule Genovia. Clarisse had had to carry on, making the Renaldi family heritage her responsibility until Philippe's daughter was of age and able to rule the country on her own. Only four more months, and Mia would graduate from college in America and fly to Genovia to make it her home for the rest of her life. Then and only then would Clarisse be able to live her own life ... a life she hoped would include Joseph by her side as her companion and husband. Until then, their relationship was restricted, and personal moments were few and far between.

"Joseph?" Seizing the happier thoughts of Joseph and holding on to them as though to a lifeline, Clarisse looked at Charlotte questioningly.

"We're not sure, your Majesty." Charlotte said, "He must be on the yacht somewhere. Should Shades try to contact him for you?"

"Never mind. I'd like to go down to the lounge ..." Clarisse took a few steps towards the stairway leading down to the lower lounge. That one had only a few portholes with curtains which could be drawn.

"Certainly, your Majesty."

"We'll escort you down, your Majesty," Shades added, and Clarisse inclined her head regally in thanks, and proceeded down the stairs. She did not notice the grin Shades gave Charlotte, nor her aide's grimace in response.

Shades stepped into the lounge, and noticed the curtains were all drawn over the portholes, making it quite dim. "I'll just ..."

"Never mind, Shades," came a rather rough growl, and the startled security guard saw Joe standing by the wall. "I prefer the curtains drawn ... and so will her Majesty."

"Thank you," Clarisse murmured, and she walked over and sat down on one of the sofas.

"We'll bring some tea, your Majesty," Charlotte said quietly, and she and Shades withdrew.

For a moment, neither Clarisse nor Joseph said anything, then Clarisse asked softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been to hell and back," Joseph groaned, collapsing on a sofa on the other side of the room now that they were alone. He had been fighting his physical condition too long and trying to keep it from Shades and Charlotte. "I'd forgotten how much I hate being seasick!"

"Oh, Joseph, I'm sorry! It had slipped my mind ..." Clarisse got up and went over to him, concern written all over her face. "Have you taken your pills? You DO have some, don't you?"

"Yes. Fortunately I was able to get some in Mertz. That's why we stopped. But I haven't taken them yet."

"Why not?" Clarisse was exasperated. "You're useless to me as a Head of Security if you're as green as you are looking right now!" Her concern over Joseph had quite pushed her own distress of the past to the back of her mind. She hurried to the door and opened it to find Shades standing there, on guard as usual.

"Your Majesty, Charlotte is coming right away with your tea," he said quickly.

"Thank you. Could we have a glass of water, too? Joseph needs to take some pills."

"Certainly, your Majesty," Shades said perfunctorily. When Clarisse had gone back inside, his smirk escaped. Joseph needed to take some pills, did he? Wait until Charlotte heard THIS!

Charlotte delivered the tea, biscuits and water, then left the two in the lounge alone again, not noticing how gray Joseph was looking, and not seeing the beads of perspiration beginning to form on his forehead as he struggled to appear well in front of her.

Closing the doors on the two in the lounge, Shades whispered to Charlotte, "We'll just SEE how long they're in there ... and what state they're in when they come out! I tell you, Charlotte, those pills were VIAGRA! What a way for him to make sure that she doesn't have to relive the past today ... He'll boost her spirits!"

"Oh please, Shades ... no more 'up' innuendos today!" Charlotte begged him in an undertone, but her eyes were dancing. She agreed with him. A little special loving today would help the queen more than anything else!

Meanwhile, the two inside the lounge were blissfully unaware of the speculation going on outside the door of their darkened sanctuary.

"Here, Joseph, let me help you." Clarisse sat beside him and held the water glass with a steady hand. "Where are the pills?"

"In my pocket," he managed to say. "Oh, God, I feel awful!" and he began to slump forward.

"Joseph!" Clarisse set the water down before she spilled it, and pushed him back against the back of the sofa. She hurriedly rummaged in his pockets and found the two pills which prevented seasickness. Popping them in his mouth, she supported his head while she tipped the water glass to his lips. "Here, swallow. Some more. More, Joseph. Good." Setting the glass down, she bit her lip as she saw him sprawled in the corner of the sofa, his eyes closed as he fought the nausea that was threatening him. Then she stood up and moved his legs up onto the sofa. "Better?"

"Mmmm," he groaned faintly.

"It shouldn't take long before the pills begin to work, Joseph. Rupert took these all the time, and they helped him immensely. Of course, you ARE supposed to take something earlier."

"If you know you're going on water ..." he moaned.

"Yes, if you know." Clarisse stood and looked down at him, then impulsively perched on the coffee table by his side and stroked her hand over his forehead. He was feeling a little clammy, and she continued to stroke him gently, drying his face with her fingers.

His eyes closed, he turned his face more into her hand. "Mmm, feels good ..."

"You're not so ... green." Clarisse said softly, her hand now smoothing down his cheek. "I really do prefer you in black ..."

His lips twitched into a smile, and Clarisse relaxed, knowing the medication was beginning to work. After a moment he spoke again, not opening his eyes, "You left your meeting?"

"It was in the upper lounge," Clarisse said simply, knowing he would understand. "Sebastian managed to get me out before I ... lost it."

"I should have been there for you ... should have taken the damn pills the moment I got them."

"You need water. I know, Joseph. I know. Rupert tried once to swallow them dry. They don't work. They need to be hydrated or something." Clarisse continued to stroke him, marvelling at the smoothness of his face. He must have shaved recently! Leaning forward, she inhaled the scent of his aftershave, then blushed a little at her thoughts. Sitting back, she continued, "I'm so glad Sebastian noticed immediately."

"I DID manage to warn him before the yacht cleared the harbour and I had to clear out or lose my breakfast," Joseph muttered.

"Oh, Joseph, you're so good at looking after me ..."

"Just part of my job ..." Clarisse's breath caught as he turned his face again and kissed the hand she was trailing over his face.

"You must be feeling better," she murmured, lightly tracing his lips with her finger.

"Mmmm ..."

Taking a deep breath and showing more courage than she had for a long time, she bent forward and pressed her lips to his. Although they parted under the pressure of hers, he refused to return the kiss. Clarisse sat up. "Joseph?"

Swinging his legs to the floor, Joseph stood and cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, being that I am now fully in command of myself, I must insist that, if you are feeling more yourself, you return to your meeting."

"But, Joseph, I ..." Clarisse came to her feet and stared at him in bewilderment.

"Your Majesty," Joseph said again. "I ... I beg you. Please. We must not ..."

Suddenly understanding his reticence yet full of determination to make him respond to her, Clarisse began to methodically seduce him into kissing her back. She leaned into him, kissing him again with the desire she had felt for him for the last five years, the desire that had grown stronger despite their rigid, unspoken refusal to act on it. The seemingly endless years of denial had only sharpened the sweet hot edge of that longing.

Joseph stood rigidly, his hands clenched by his side. An expression of agony mixed with pure, unabashed pleasure was evident on his face. "Clarisse ... no ..." he whispered at last, his voice hoarse and agonized with pain, with need ... and with want.

"Yes," she whispered back. "Yes, Joseph ..."

With a sigh, he capitulated at last, unable to deny her whispered plea nor her loving embrace. Their bodies melted together, her mouth automatically opening to his. The kiss was long and unhurried as their mouths clung, moving against one another's, cherishing and reluctant to let go. All doubts and questions and regrets from the past were forgotten in the strength of their coming together. Rupert had only paid cursory attention to her needs in those early years ... and after Philippe's birth, the only time he had shared her bed had been to talk privately. Yes, they had held each other close, had even kissed on occasion, but there had been no passion given and none expected. They had been very good friends.

"We shouldn't ..." Joseph said raggedly. "I cannot touch you. I must not. You are a queen ..."

"A queen in love who has run out of chances and is willing to grab at anything that comes her way," she whispered in response. Clarisse hadn't felt so attractive in years, so alive.

Joseph closed his mind to his doubts and his kisses deepened even more.

Then, slowly but surely chasing away the ecstasy, memories moved in fleeting patterns through Clarisse's mind ... memories of the tragedy five years ago this very day which had put an immediate stop to the budding plans for an open and public relationship between the two of them ... memories of a love smothered by duty to Genovia and a relationship only in the shadow of the throne, unspoken and unfulfilled.

Clarisse pulled back suddenly, mouth open and gasping slightly for air that seemed too scarce. She pushed away from Joseph, even while she inwardly acknowledged that she had nothing to fear from Joseph because he had never hurt her and he never would. But were they to be discovered, nothing could save either one of them. She could not do that to Mia, to Rupert, to Joseph, to Genovia ... or to herself. She wanted to explain to Joseph, but when she met his questioning eyes, she knew there was no need for any explanations. Their too-rapid breathing gradually slowed, although a quick glance informed her that his desire would be a little longer in diminishing. "I'm sorry ..." she said at last, a touch of colour flaring in her cheeks.

"If love was a choice, who would ever choose such exquisite pain?" Joseph quoted huskily. Then, with iron determination, he continued, "You must return to your meeting, your Majesty."

"Yes ..." Clarisse's eyes remained locked with his, then, taking another deep breath and slipping her mask of royalty into place even as he watched, she straightened and turned to the door.

He sprang forward to open it for her, and with a final glance, Clarisse swept past him to be met by Charlotte and Shades.

"Your Majesty," Charlotte said, inclining her head respectfully, trying to ignore Shades' earlier suggestion that she check the condition of Joseph's body when he and the queen emerged. Unfortunately for her, Charlotte's movement put her in the right position to see that Joseph was fully aroused. She swallowed and tore her gaze away from the distinctive bulge in his black trousers. "Do ... do you wish to return to the meeting?"

"I suppose I must. I ... was just checking on Joseph. He was ... a little down when I got here, but as you can plainly see, he was right up and ready to go again after taking his pills," Clarisse said.

Shades let a strangled sound escape his lips before he pressed them firmly together and stared fixedly at the wall. Charlotte bit her own lips hard, saying nothing and also concentrating on the wall. Somewhat perplexed, Clarisse and Joseph eyed the other two, then glanced at each other.

With a faint shrug, Joseph indicated the stairs. "After you, your Majesty."

As Clarisse and Joseph made their way back to the upper lounge, they had no idea that Charlotte and Shades had sobered quickly once they were alone. "It was HORRID of you to make me laugh at them!" Charlotte scolded Shades, and then she continued, "Why is it so wrong, Shades? Their love ... and the pain of their inability to allow their relationship to be public ... it's so obvious. Just look in their eyes! Why must they keep it hidden?"

Shades' deep sigh echoed her despairing whisper. "The von Trokens ... and Princess Amelia. When she is queen, perhaps these two will be able to openly declare their love." After a moment he added, not being one to remain downcast for long, "and SEE, Charlotte? I bet it WAS Viagra!"

O o O o O o

Later that afternoon, while in the limousine on the way home, Charlotte's cell phone rang. After speaking for a few moments, she looked over at Clarisse. "Your Majesty? Princess Mia would like to speak with you. Shall I put the call on speakerphone, or would you prefer to use my mobile?" and she offered the telephone to the queen.

"The speakerphone will be fine," Clarisse nodded.

"Grandma?" Mia's voice sounded through the limousine.

"Hello, Mia," Clarisse said. "How are you?"

"Okay. I just wanted to ... talk to you today. How are YOU? I ... I was wondering if you were thinking of my father ..."

Clarisse closed her eyes briefly, then opened them to see Charlotte looking sympathetically at her, Joseph's head turned in her direction, and even Shades checking on her in the mirror. "I have been, yes," she admitted. "But I've had wonderful support today. How about you?"

"Oh, I have, too. I didn't think I'd ever like Valentine's Day again, you know? But it was great. I got the bouquet of white roses you sent me. Thank you!"

Clarisse glanced at Charlotte who flushed slightly and nodded. Ah. Fortunately Charlotte was as adept as ever at keeping on top of things. "Well, you know Genovia doesn't make as much of Valentine's Day as the United States does ..."

"That's too bad. It's a great day to get flowers and candy. Michael got me a huge box of chocolates, and a pizza with our standard M & M topping!"

Grimacing slightly, Clarisse said, "That's nice. Mia, I thought that you and Michael ..."

"Oh, we're not. We're just friends. He's going touring with his band shortly and, well, I'm coming to Genovia in a few months. But we're still friends, you know?"

"Yes, Mia, I know." Clarisse murmured. She did indeed know. Rupert had been her best friend ... until Joseph ...

"So, what'd you do today? Anything exciting?"

"We were on the royal yacht for a meeting ..." and Clarisse's lips curved in a faint smile as she remembered not only the meeting, but also her brief but memorable time with Joseph in the lower lounge.

"You were on a CRUISE? Cool! Like the Love Boat in the old series! They're doing the re-runs now. Oops, gotta go, Grandma! Love you, and way to go! A Love Boat cruise for Valentine's Day! I hope you got some loving in! Bye, now!"

"Amelia!" exclaimed Clarisse, horrified, but the loud click and subsequent dial tone told her that Mia was gone. Had she taught the girl NOTHING in her princess lessons about discreetness and ordinary etiquette? She was also terrified that the faint flush she could feel creeping over her cheeks would give her secret away.

Then Clarisse became aware that Charlotte was trembling violently, and a quick look revealed that the aide was struggling valiantly to compose herself. The car jerked a bit, then Shades jammed on the brakes and veered to the side, giving in to loud guffaws. Bewildered, Clarisse was about to question him when Charlotte lost her battle with herself and collapsed into laughter as well. Clarisse's puzzled glance sought Joseph's while the other two continued their almost hysterical laughing.

"I must say, your Majesty," Joseph said at last, over the merriment resounding in the vehicle, "I've never known a Valentine's Day to be so uplifting."

"Nor I," Clarisse agreed, speaking louder over the renewed hysteria at Joseph's words. What on EARTH had come over Charlotte and Shades? "But then, you were always one to rise when the occasion required it of you."

"Please, please, stop!" both Charlotte and Shades pleaded brokenly between howls of laughter. "No more! ... Can't ... can't ... take it! Don't ... say ... another ... word!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes and settled back in her seat, patiently awaiting the time Charlotte and Shades returned to normal. SURELY it wouldn't take much longer! She planned to ask Charlotte at the first opportunity to explain her behaviour, and knowing Charlotte's inability to lie as well as she did, Clarisse had no doubt that soon she would know the reason for this sudden and uncharacteristic outburst.

The End


End file.
